A Wedding to Last
by Ms. New York
Summary: Daniel Pierce's wedding day. Please review. :


A Wedding to Last

A young man with a tuxedo on and hands in front of him shaking like an earthquake waits at the alter. Along with his best man, the chaplain, and the bridesmaids. He is about six-two with chestnut brown eyes, dark olive skin and midnight black hair. He stands tall and straight waiting for his bride to be. But he is tense and his knees are locked. His best man put his hand on his shoulder to tell him to relax and everything will be fine. This is going to be the best day of Daniel Pierce's life. A husband and doctor to be.

The church is huge. It is a Catholic Church. It could fit the entire town of Crabapple Cove, Maine. The whole town is probably here anyway due to the amount of people in there already. The walls are white and bare except for the inspirational windows. The pews are longer with rows on both sides of the church. People fill each one up, looking ahead. Some are family and the majority are friends.

Daniel looks around for anyone he is familiar with. He sees his friends and family. He spots his mother and father in the sea of people. His mother gives a little wave and his father a thumbs up. At least his parents were behind him on everything. Some of Daniel's friends disagreed but came to see girls they could hook up with. Daniel did not care. He saw many people having little conversations with one another. His bride to be; her family were somewhat silent. They were just waiting for the event.

Finally, an organ plays "Here Comes the Bride". Everyone stands up and looks toward the double doors in the back of the church. They are opening and the bride emerges.

She is shy of five-five. She has light olive skin and ocean blue eyes. Her hair is dark brown but is covered by her veil but her face is not covered by it. It is lace. In her hands are red and white roses-- her favorite. The dress she wears is simple; white as snow. Not too puffy or fancy, it looks like a ordinary church dress. She looks like an angel.

As she walks down the aisle, she is smiling for the man of her dreams will finally be with her forever. Her name is Elizabeth Marie Quressimo.

Everyone is standing and adoring her. Some wish to be her. The organ fades as she approaches the alter. Daniel stretches his hand to reach for hers to pull her closer to him. The bride to be hands her bouquet to her sister; a bridesmaid and takes Daniel's hand. His hands are gentle.

This is the woman who will make life worth living. Who at every moment will make him smile and proud that she chose him. He wants to look through her ocean blue eyes every waking moment and stare for an eternity. Daniel wants to grow old and live the golden years with this woman. The thought got him more anxious to get him through the ceremony.

The chaplain begins. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God, and in the face of the congregation to join together this Man and this Woman in holy matrimony..." The chaplain continues on and Elizabeth has some thoughts as well.

This is a man she is going to spend the rest of her life with. Who was going to provide and protect her. The man to be a father to the number of children they were going to have. She loved this thought. His family already greeted her warmly and included her in everything as her family... did not. Only two of her siblings came as well as her aunts and uncles and a few others came, but her parents, did not.

Elizabeth snapped back to reality when the chaplain asked, "Daniel, will you take Elizabeth here present for your lawful wedded wife according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Catholic Church?"

Daniel answered and said his vow. "I, Daniel take you Elizabeth for my wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." He gets the ring and says " With this ring, I thee wed and pledge thee my troth."

It is her turn to do her vow. The chaplain then asks her "Elizabeth, will you take Daniel here present for your lawful wedded wife according to the rite of our Holy Mother, the Catholic Church?"

Elizabeth answers the same as Daniel. "I, Elizabeth take you Daniel for my husband to have and to hold, form this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." She gets her ring and says "With this ring, I thee wed and pledge thee my troth." Elizabeth felt a sight of relief that this part was over.

The chaplain continued on with the sermon. An original Catholic ceremony.

Finally, the sermon was over and the chaplain then said. "If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." He looks around and smiles at Daniel. "By the power invested in me and by the state of Maine in the sight of God, I now pronounce you man and wife. May the Lord in His goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder. You may kiss the bride."

Daniel did. It was a long one too. They walked out of the church with the organ playing and went to the reception. An dream come true. The cake was cut and everyone was dancing. As the newlywed couple dance, Daniel talked to his bride.

"Eliza," he said using her nickname. "We may not have much now, but I promise we will. I will not let anything happen to you. I want you to be happy and I will make you happy. I promise. Will you trust me?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment and finally answered. "Danny, there is only one person in this world that could make me happy. That person is you. As your bride, I will never doubt you. Not in a million years!"

Daniel smiled and continued dancing al night and will keep dancing for an eternity.

**A/N: I got the wedding vows off of this site: ****/guide/wedding-vows/Catholic-Wedding-Vows.html**** I do not own Daniel or Crabapple Cove. No profit is being made**


End file.
